rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Katrina Avery
Apperance Katrina Cayla Avery stands at 5’7, weighing 140; she wouldn’t seem to be muscular, causing her opponents to underestimate her. Her hair color would be a chocolate copper, with blue-grey eyes. She’ll have a half-corest and cowl for her top. The cowl would be medium blue color and the corset would be black. She’ll have lightly tight black pants, with a brown belt that goes across her waist. Her mithril sword and defender would be clipped to the belt. She’ll have brown leather boots and black gloves, both with a metal plate inside of them. On her face, she’ll have two scars that go from her right eye, across her nose, down to the left corner of her mouth and also some scars on her arms. 'Personality' Katrina is usually kind, quiet and generally in a good mood every day. She isn’t all that shy; however, she does have trouble starting conversations with other people. It’s easier if she knows the person, but as for a stranger, it’s rough on her to become friends with them. Katrina is different than most girls of her age. Although she does joke around every so often, she’s more mature, taking most situations seriously. Katrina does have a temper. However, it does take quite a bit for her to be fully angry. When she is, it’s better to be a little more alert, especially if she is mad towards you. 'Early Childhood' Logan and Ava Avery gave birth to Katrina in the year of 153 in the fifth age. Unlike other parents, they weren’t so caring of Katrina, especially her father. When she was first born, they treated her well, but the older she gotten, the more she was neglected. When she turned 6 years old, she started to resist of doing her chores, growing tired of being pushed around. This causes her to get beaten by her father. He would let her starve sometimes; it could be only for one meal, a whole day, or even several days. Her mother felt sorry for Katrina and started to stand up for her. The two women knowing they stood no chance with Logan, begun to help each other secretly. If Katrina has gotten food from a neighbor, she’ll give it to Ava when Logan isn’t around. They’ll also do the same thing with chores. It’s getting close to Katrina’s 8th birthday and Ava has gotten terribly sick. Logan had found out that Katrina and Ava had been sharing chores and food given by friends. This infuriated him; his hatred for Katrina grew so much, that he was close to kicking her out. While her parents were fighting over her, Katrina had gone off to do errands. When Katrina returned, Logan started to yell at Katrina for taking too long. This scared her, causing her to drop the medicine, which was in a vial. It broke on impact, and thus angering Logan farther. Logan yelled at her more, telling her to go back to get another dose of medicine. Katrina explained it was the last vial the store had. He yelled profanities at her, finally telling her to leave and to never return home. Late Childhood When Katrina was kicked from her home, she decided to travel to the eastern lands. After a few days of traveling, she arrived at the northern gates of Falador. A appeared on her face, seeing the beauty of the white city. She looks at the crowd in the square, noticing movement in and out of a building on her right just before the castle; the Rising Sun. She grew curious as to why it was so popular. She entered the Rising Sun from the northern door, founding out it’s a bar. She looks at the people sitting at the counter, people of different ages, even races. She spots an elf out of the people at the counter. Seemingly he is friendly, she went up behind him to tug on his cape. He turned towards her, and she began talking to him. She found out his name was Elrond Clarisais, who would soon be a great friend of Katrina and a father figure. Over the next few months, Katrina stayed in Falador, making friends every so often. She met yet another person, who would become a great friend of Katrina too. His name is Talis Firne. She met him in the Rising Sun as well, seeing him there almost every day. Over a course of a few weeks, he told her one day that assassins were after him. Not long after telling her this, three people entered the tavern. Each had red leather armor, Zamorakians. Two of the three men approached the table Talis and Katrina were sitting at. Talis and the men spoke for a few moments, when Talis finally leaned towards Katrina, whispering to her to leave the bar. She ran off to the east, and the third man went after her. He yelled at her to stop, saying he wouldn’t harm her. Katrina being a child, she believed him. He distracted her till the two other men came. The third man, who distracted Katrina, turned into a Lycan. He was told to kill Katrina, however, he resisted and only wanted to scare her. He proceeded to throw Katrina into a nearby building, with enough force to break her wrist on impact. One of the other men proceeded to pick her up by her shirt. He used his other hand to unclip a load crossbow, scaring her more by shooting a duck in the moat, telling her that will happen to her. With him saying that, she managed to escape his grip and while she was running away, he fired at her. Luckily, he missed her and she continued to the square for help. Fortunately after this event, she never met the men again. Rumors had it that friends of her's tracked the man down to kill them for what they had done. 'Katrina Joining the Academy' Several years has passed for Katrina, with her being 16 now, she’s learned how to handle a sword quite well. She’s also gotten the passion of helping other people with their wounds. With this, she wanted to learn to how to be a doctor. A small trip to Al Kharid one day has changed her life. She found a flier to the Academy of Heroes. She filled out her application to be a doctor and sent it in a few days early before visiting the place. She got accepted, of course, and found out an old friend of her's attended the Academy. She was thrilled to learn that Elrond attended there. A student, named Weiss, was a nuisance to Katrina from the first day. Rather she was studying or having a private conversation with someone. When Katrina and Elrond were having a conversation, Weiss came in and interrupted them. Randomly, Weiss ran out of the room to outside of the gates. They both followed, with William (Katrina's teacher) being in the courtyard, followed as well. Weiss then turned into a Lycan. He ran towards Katrina at full speed, then clawing her across the face and arms. Elrond and William then defended Weiss off until he turned back to his human form. With Katrina losing blood quickly,they took her to the medical room to fix her up as much as they can. Within a few weeks, Katrina had fully recovered. Present Day Katrina has grown a crush on her teacher, William. Their relationship had grown more than just friends. Knowing Katrina was a student, William decided to leave the academy after a few weeks of being together, for other reasons as well. This was the same time Katrina was having hard times, thus making her relationship with William end, in other to regain herself and her own emotions. Within a matter of a few days, Katrina was told of Syer’s love for her. She secretly had an attraction to him, but she rarely shown it. Syer found out Katrina left William. He wasn’t happy with her decision so he started to avoid her. Katrina noticed this and grew tired of it, so she confronted him. He decided this was a good time to figure out rather or not Katrina cared for him. This ended up with them making love to each other, with Syer being drunk; he didn’t realize this till the next morning. He told her the possibilities of being pregnant would be high. With this in mind, Syer proposed to her. William, her ex-boyfriend, found out what happened. William still loved her, proposing to her and promised to take care of the baby when it arrives, if it was like his own. Katrina didn’t say yes or no, but rather she’ll think about it. She had to choose between Syer and William, which she both loved dearly. The decision for her wasn’t all that easy, but she decided to stay with Syer. Rather not Katrina still wanted to keep the baby was unknown. She knows for a fact that she isn’t ready for it, but would hate to see Syer disappointed. A few weeks had gone by and yet another life threatening event had happened to Katrina. A Cyclops had attacked the Academy. Katrina and a few others attacked it, before it would have blown itself up. The explosion causes burns all over her front body. Katrina fell into a temporary coma, until a healer was able to treat her burns from farther damage. Unfortunately, the baby Katrina had inside of her wouldn’t have made it after the explosion. While she was recovering, she wouldn’t have any idea rather it was alive or not. With this mystery, she finally came out with her decision. She didn’t want the baby, knowing she isn’t quite ready for it. This disappointed Syer, but she knows if he actually loved her, he would accept it and move on.